Field
Exemplary embodiments relates to a light emitting diode, and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode including a reflective metal layer for improving light extraction efficiency.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state device configured to convert electrical energy into light. LEDs are generally applied to various light sources, such as backlight units, lighting apparatuses, signal boards, large displays, and the like. As the usage of LEDs for lighting and its application to high current and high output devices is increasing, there is a need for development of an electrode technology, which may improve reliability of electrodes that provide electrical connection to an external structure, such as a module or semiconductor layers of an LED, and improve light extraction efficiency of an LED.